THE COLD
by ZXEY-X
Summary: Wendy tiene frío... El no... (Pido una disculpa porque jeje esta es la historia completa... y sobre, "Recuerdo tras Recuerdo" pues si, si la continuare gracias por leerme, si me envian mas reviews me animare vamos c;)


THE COLD / Craig x Wendy

_Ella es primavera…._

_Yo soy invierno…_

Sus pies apenas podían salir de la espesa nieve, no se escuchaban ningún sonido cercano o al menos de algún humano; el viento era más fuerte y era más difícil trasladarse, solo se veía nieve y árboles, obviamente, era un bosque- en los bosques hay árboles- pero ella trataba de encontrar la salida de aquel laberinto blanco y espeso, dentro de esa tormenta.

-¿Hola…. Alguien puede escucharme…?- la chica se limitó a preguntar de nuevo, parecía que se había congelado literalmente, trato de caminar más, se tomó de los brazos y oculto parte de su rostro en la bufanda amarilla. El momento en el que se congelaron totalmente sus piernas fue cuando callo de rodillas al manto de la cellisca.

-Carajo… ¿y ahora como saldré de aquí?- como si fuera un llamado algún súper héroe, un chico de cabellos negros salió de entre los árboles, miro a la chica que parecía rezar.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin decir palabra.

Craig serio y no muy fulminante, se acercó a ella casi contemplando sus risos volar en su rostro, uno pensaría que podría ser una escena erótica puesto que la chica estaba ruborizada que claro era algo anormal pues hacia frio y el calor corporal a veces no funcionaba en esos casos.

La miro fijamente, ella por más que quería despegarse no podía, era como una "arena movediza" solo que sin ser arena y tampoco movediza.

-¿Q-que?- titubeó la oji-gris, temblando de frio, miedo o alguna otra cosa.

-Nada y ¿tú qué?- dijo el chico sensato, aun con esa mirada fría aquella mirada podía congelar aún más que la nieve, pero la chica no tomo gran importancia, estaba atrapada no podía intimidarse.

-¿P-pues t-tu que c-crees que hago… jugar?- dijo la pelinegra molesta.

Como era de esperarse el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, escucha, s-si no vienes a ayudar entonces no estorbes- parecía ser sincera, ella siempre lo era y además independiente… pero claro, en un momento como ese a nadie le debería de importar quien le salva, o ¿sí?

Él le extendió la mano a la chica de violeta, ella lo miro como un niño cuando mira a un adulto, aún tenía su cara digna y con torpeza tomo su mano; halo fuerte y en un segundo salió de aquella trampa en un salto, casi peligrosamente cerca de la cara de aquel chico de ojos añil; ruborizada, serio y mirándose fijamente aún más cercanos, tomados de la mano y tomándola _el _por la cintura, como si estuviesen bailando el vals de fin de curso.

Ella sin más se separó ferozmente y sonrojada, bajando la mirada.

-Gra-Gracias…- dijo con sus obtusos labios secos.

-Supongo, en fin, ¿quieres irte de aquí o aun quieres convertirte en un "muñeco de nieve"?- señalo el chico, al parecer el sabia la salida, por algo llego a la chica… como es que era posible…

-N-no… pero, ¿Cómo me encontraste?- a si es…

-Escuche tu chillante voz y viene hasta acá...- dijo aun, claro, circunspecto ósea serio.

-¿chillante?- dijo la chica molesta- bueno, gracias, y ¿los demás?

-Se quedaron, yo vine solo…

Ruborizo de nuevo, claro, nadie había hecho algo tan salvaje por ella, o al menos algunos lo intentaron pero ella no los tomo en cuenta, Craig parecía sincero y lo era, pero era un misterio el saber ¿por qué fue por la azabache?

-Porque, quise hacerlo, estaba aburrido- y ahí está el clásico Craig- Y se me hizo cobarde abandonarte aquí como todos los demás…

-No me abandonaron… y- yo me perdí- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Yo pensé que la presidenta estudiantil tenía sentido de la orientación, ¿por eso es la jefa o no

-N-no es culpa mía que todos los demás quisieran venir a un lugar con poca vista y con climas problemáticos y además… que ni siquiera hay señal de vida, no se de quien fue la idea pero…- contesto la chica aún más avergonzada, sonrojada y molesta.

-Fue mía…. Me gustan los lugares solos- dijo indiferente.

-Era de esperar, supongo…. En fin, si no es problema quisiera irme…- trato de caminar, pero se balanceaba suavemente cerca del muchacho.

La tomo por el brazo y la acerco al de nuevo y el tono pálido de las mejillas de la joven se convirtió en rojo carmesí.

- Si caminas por ahí, quedaras atrapada de nuevo, será mejor que yo te guie

No contesto y tomados de la mano; ella seguía los pasos del oji-azul, contemplo por un momento su gorro, después su espalda y todo lo demás fue borroso, ja.

Pasaron varios minutos que en momentos se volvieron horas, la chica comenzaba a dudar de la orientación de Craig y se detuvo aun sujeta a él.

-¿Estás seguro de que sabes por dónde vas? No veo a nadie, ni a Mr. Garrison ni a los demás.

-¿Cuánto crees que me tomo venir a buscarte?- contesto.

-Hmm… como sea, está oscureciendo… podemos hacer una fogata antes de continuar.

-Hmp… como quieras- la soltó y fue a buscar leña mientras ella sonreía triunfante, por fin alguien había echo ceder al obstinado Craig Tucker.

A la luz de la fogata y en posición fetal Wendy y el chico de pie con las manos en el bolcillo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco…

-Creo que tengo algo por aquí…- busco entre los bolcillos de su pantalón y encontró una barra energética- toma, yo no tengo mucha hambre y a mí no me gustan estas jodidas barras-

-Gracias…- la probo – mmm, esta deliciosa, no sé por qué no te gusta-

El chico admiraba como comía, no era propio de una chica como ella, pero le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres a las que no le importaba que fuera lo que le decían y que no seguían como borregos a los demás, independientes.

Ella lo miro, sus ojos aún se veían más lindos con la luz de la fogata, ella como ya era costumbre se azoro, el seguía mirándola, el silencio reino.

-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas…- dijo el mas bien sin pena, sin vergüenza, etc. Por más sincero que fuese, no era el vocabulario que Craig Tucker usaba.

-¿Eh?...- ahora si parecía un jitomate.

Otra vez el silencio, ahora el chico se había sentado cerca de ella, quería ver las extrañas expresiones que hacia… eran interesantes, y siempre se lo pregunto, como es que la cara de la presidenta tenia tantas formas, no importaba, para él siempre se veía linda… y no lo sabía hasta hace unos meses, quien diría que el exterior de la muchacha era superficial a lo que ella tenía dentro, el veía cuanto se esforzaba por obtener un buen promedio, que a comparación de él, relajado y sin complicaciones. Craig era de esos hombres que son fríos e indiferentes a los demás, que parecen no tener miedo a nada, pero lo tienen, tienen el pequeño defecto de no saber cómo expresarse, realmente el esperaba que la chica lo notara a él y lo hacía pero no se daba cuenta.

Aun recordó las épocas en las que pasaban de largo los dos y no se miraban, ni se dirigían la palabra, era como la ley del hielo el uno al otro, hasta que escucho los sollozos de ella detrás del colegio, todo por un absurdo secreto rebelado gracias a sus "amigas", él no sabía cómo consolar, pero sabía que ella necesitaba hablar y lo hizo, a gritos, pero lo hizo. Por primera vez él se interesó en la conversación de alguien más, esa era otra de las extrañas expresiones de Wendy, _triste, aun triste, aun con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro se veía hermosa._

Miraba las estrellas junto a ella, en ese lugar solitario sin calor más que el de la fogata y el del corazón que aturdía en los oídos del muchacho.

El viento parecía más fuerte, la chica trataba de refugiarse en sí misma, pero parecía inútil.

-¿S-soy yo o ha-hace más frio?- dijo tomándose de los brazos. Sorprendentemente, o para alguien que conociera a Craig Tucker; alzo sus brazos para que la azabache se refugiara en ellos, o eso parecía, pues aunque ella era necia y el severo, ambos actuaron lo opuesto a lo que hacían comúnmente. Dormidos bajo el frio, la luz y las estrellas, juntos…

_A si fue como me acerque más a la presidenta; quien diría que alguien como yo y alguien como Wendy Testaburguer estarían de esta forma. Nunca antes había sentido el corazón de alguien tan cerca y pensar que era el de ella, ojala no fuera un sueño y nos quedáramos así para siempre. Y ojala alguien me crea cuando cuente esta historia… porque no dudo en que gracias a rumores y falsedades ella vuelva a derramar una lagrima y volvamos a pasar por lo mismo… porque, aun triste, aun con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro se veía hermosa, pero con una sonrisa y que casi nunca se le veía plasmada, era la más hermosa de South Park…_


End file.
